


夜色冷清|Cold Is The Night

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: HP AU, M/M, dark lord!Kylo Ren, death eater!Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>崇拜与信仰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	夜色冷清|Cold Is The Night

他站在窗前，窗户是竖长的一条，窗外是半轮藏在云雾后的月亮。郊区鲜有市内的灯火通明，月光和城际公路沿线的照明维持着全部的光亮。室内只有一盏小灯，灯罩还被蜡油多年焚烧出的烟灰镀上了一层污垢。冷风从窗口灌进来的时候，把蜡烛吹灭了。

窗前的人裹着黑色的袍子，兜帽覆盖住了头顶。他一手握住另一边的手腕，身处黑暗的旧宅之中，俯视着偶尔途经山下进出城郊的私家车。对于麻瓜的造物，他一向保持着合理的冷淡。夜幕降临时，魔杖端头亮起的光芒一样可以照明。但那是寻常巫师的选择；他喜欢黑夜。

他属于黑夜。

这间幽暗的阁楼是他藏身的地方，他在这里召集信徒。消息已经传过来了，时隔数十年，那个幸存的女孩又出现了，正带着她的伙伴们四处逃亡，寻找灭除他的方法。她的出现打破了他的计划，寻找那名失踪傲罗的任务可以暂且放下，当务之急是将她擒获。如果信报无误，她会在明晚去魔法部与奥加纳部长联络。那将会是他们出手的良机。

Kylo Ren从窗口转过身来，他听到失修的楼梯被踩出了咯吱声。他的头盔正安稳地平放在一盘烟灰之上，与另一颗头盔遗骸比肩。Darth Vader，另一个时代的记忆，已经随着时间流逝沦为枯骨。但他的成就是史无前例的——即使在第二次巫师战争丧身，他作为第一次巫师战争赢家的地位也无可泯灭。望着Vader的头盔，Kylo Ren想象得到，或许有一天，他的继任者也会望着他头盔的残骸，想着同样的事。倘若他未能不朽的话。

靴底踩踏楼梯的声音越来越响了，Kylo Ren从心底里笑了出来。飞路粉和幻影移形现身太不隐蔽，他的从属依然会徒步上楼听候指示，但他们至少能学会轻声走路，在花七年攀爬霍格沃茨的长楼梯之后。这样缺乏教养的脚步声只会来自一个人：他的泥巴种。

身世卑微，却野心勃勃的泥巴种，试图借助Kylo Ren的战争，跻身进掌握魔法界话语权的小群体。他知道这是利用，这在他们合作初期就成了心照不宣的共识。但他不介意，Hux太渺小了，甚至构不成威胁。而且，他需要这样一个能够打点一切脏活的人。

门叩动两下，随着一声吱呀朝里推开。黑袍从头盖到脚的来人从开了小缝的门口钻了进来，随后立即关死了门。

“My Lord，”细瘦的手指摘下了兜帽，露出一张苍白的脸，脖颈被鲜艳的长发盖住了，“我感受到了您的召唤。”

“过来，手给我看。”Kylo Ren的脸藏在背光之中，朝门口正在卷起袖子的人挑了挑指头。Hux走近了，黑魔标记正在他小臂上栩栩如生地扭曲变换。Kylo Ren捡起他的手，用自己的手指抚摸那一块标记。他听到了如释重负的吐气声。

“疼吗？”他问着舒服到闭上了眼睛的Hux，“我听过了他们的抱怨，说它像一团永远燃烧不尽的烈火，焚烧被烙过的皮肤。”

Hux睁开了眼睛，“My Lord，是的，疼痛在所难免，这是标记应有的效用。”他想让Ren看见他的笑容，充满属于信徒的痴迷，“它只是对我所属的温和提醒。”

他是在说他。Kylo Ren看着站在面前的人把手伸向了系在胸前的束带，轻轻一扯，黑袍朝左右滑开，溜过瘦削的肩膀，掉到了尘埃堆积的地毯上。月光给白皙的皮肤染了一层柔和的光晕，身侧的汗毛笼罩在冷光之中。他跪了下来，裸露的脊背呈递在了Kylo Ren的眼前，头发从耳朵后面落下来，盖住了表情，蹭上了面前的巫师袍。

然后他又把头抬起来，直视着Kylo Ren的眼睛，“对我下命令吧，my Lord。”

Kylo Ren反而有些险恶，迈开腿，走到了桌边。“我召集你，是来听你汇报的。”

他的话让Hux的神情少了几分涣散，但后者依然跪在那里不敢动。“我们审过的犯人，现在还关在庄园的地牢里。我们只要抓住他的猫头鹰——”

“我们不需要猫头鹰。那个女孩呢？”

Hux单薄的身体浸泡在晦暗的房间里，冷漠的空气一点点吞食走他的体温。他似乎在颤抖，克制着不要让回话的声音也抖起来。“可是，寻找那个隐居前傲罗的地图？”

“她都知道，她看过了。抓住她，Skywalker的威胁无足轻重。”他说，一边看着Hux挪动着膝盖，从粗糙地毯的另一端跪行了过来。除了裹住小腿的长靴，他着实没有在袍子下穿着其他衣物。

Hux重新回到了他的身前，卑微地垂头，触摸他赤裸的脚面。接着是小腿，他扶住了Kylo Ren的小腿。分开袍子下摆的时候他没有阻拦，拉开裤子拉链的时候他没有阻拦，拂下底裤边缘的时候他没有阻拦，握住半勃起阳具的时候他没有阻拦。Hux没有征求允许，却在低下头片刻之后重新抬起头，露出了恳求的神色。

“我能……吸吸它吗？”他不是在征得允许，即使垂下了眉梢，眼中满含哀求。这是少许未能除尽的反叛，他想听他说出来，这个在黑衣之中似乎已经摒弃掉性别的苦修之人，承认他的需要。

Hux等待着，等他追随多年的主人流露出一丝共情。但是没用的，他和所有斯莱特林一样，仿佛一条冷冰冰的爬行动物，蜷在房梁上静默地鄙视所有温热的哺乳动物。他鄙夷他——Hux知道，他得到Kylo Ren的部分认可，多半继承自分院帽的认可。它宣布他是斯莱特林的那天，他甚至还没能分清四个学院的区别，却足以使它们感到心神不宁。居住在湖底的同院生用特殊的眼光远远地观察他，直到他们认清了，他和他们是同类。不是所有的纯血巫师都能成为斯莱特林，同样，不是所有的斯莱特林都来自纯血家庭。

Kylo Ren是特例。身为级长的他坐在长桌前，和其余同院生一起照例为刚分配来的新生鼓掌时，他只是按照职责将人名和脸对照起来。Ben Solo，一个似乎没有什么特殊含义的名字，他把这些信息存在了脑海里。这个名字随着时间演化，起初只是平斯夫人叫他去认领的擅闯禁书区的低级生，之后名列教授们警告需要盯紧的名单榜首——然后渐渐消失，直到另一个名字将其取而代之。

他们跪在露台的石头台阶上，等待那个黑色的影子从倾盆的雨水中显形。和其余几人一起，Hux选择听从了召唤。他甚至因为自己有被召唤的资格而感到庆幸。那晚Kylo Ren在他的手臂上留下了黑色的纹章。他用衬衫和长袍将其隔离在皮肤上，将它携带进自己位于魔法部的办公室。它是活的，会在某些深夜醒来，热乎乎地朝他喷气。这些时候，他就知道，他的主人在召唤他了。

现在Ren在抚摸他的头顶，就像抚摸一只温顺的猫咪。他今晚格外温柔，手指插进了Hux的发间，却没有用力拉扯。他的音色很沉闷，然而说出的话却很柔和。他告诉Hux，“吸吧。”就像是终于首肯了一件赠予。

得到批准，Hux埋下头，将嘴唇贴在了双手握住的柱体顶端，把这当作虔诚的启动仪式。接着他叹气、吐息，将整根全部吞了进去，一旦蠕动着喉管调整好角度，他就开始重复的上下套弄。

Kylo Ren揪紧了他的头顶心，示意他不要太快。于是他稍稍慢下来一点，一边点着头，让滚烫的阴茎继续进出自己的嘴唇，一边抬起眼观察着主人的反应。Hux已经熟悉了Ren对他身体的使用，这将他与其他的追随者们区分开来。有时候他甚至能看到淫欲和冲动，从Ren乌鸦羽毛一般的巫师袍下点燃起来。他愈是用力的吮吸，愈是离听到Ren的呻吟声近一步。

终于他听到了那声细小的叫声。Ren把自己从他嘴里抽了出来，抖平衣衫，重新归于体面。Hux意欲站起来离开，却被按住了。

“你还没有结束。”Ren指的是他自己身前还没平复的勃起，在刚匆匆套回的长袍下支起了一块。Hux感受到了片刻的羞愧，这不该是他的盛宴。

然后他听到了指示，“现在就处理掉它。”

Hux不确信地抬起头，看到Ren正盯着他看，没有开玩笑的意思。于是他重新扯下袍子，在白色的月光下抚慰起自己。

他把舔湿的手掌松松地箍在前面，缓慢地拉扯着敏感的前端。他喜欢那里被若有若无地摩擦，轻柔却快速地揉弄。至于后面，他喜欢来粗鲁点的。他探进穴口的手指就没有另一只手那么温柔，直接挤了进去，拐着弯压在基点上，指肚用力推挤着那指甲盖大的一点。他听到自己从嘴里发出了奇特的声响，但这没有关系。他甚至不介意左右撑开的两膝下面压着的地毯会把膝盖磨出砖红色的血点，也不在意长靴把小腿裹得紧到无法转弯，更不在意冷冰冰的夜色将体温一点点吸干。全程他一直睁着眼，前后摆胯，骑着自己的手指，同时与坐在一旁静静观赏的Kylo Ren保持着目光的对接。

最后他舔干净手掌心，把掀到腿后的长袍披回了肩头，站起身，朝着Ren颔首，感谢他的赏光。Ren默不作声地伸出手，示意他可以退下了。

Hux接过那只瘦骨如柴、血管突出的手，想象着这只缺乏热度的手在自己的身体上和身体里会是怎样一种感觉。但他只是将嘴唇在上面印了一下，继续想象着Ren是否会记住一枚嘴唇形状的温热，然后站了起来，重新用兜帽罩住了脸，后退着走出了门，把一屋冷清还给了Ren。

 

 


End file.
